The Fall of Socks and Ruby
by Lilacstream99
Summary: We all know that Socks and Ruby bullied Scourge into becoming who he was, but what if it was the other way around? One-shot for winxclubfan1. Merry Christmas Winxie!


**This one-shot is for winxclubfan1, as a Christmas present. It is exactly 1,000 words, not including the author's notes or title. Merry Christmas, Winxie. **

**The Fall Of Socks and Ruby**

"Oh, look at Socks! What a wimp! I can't believe he is afraid of a little red dot!"

Socks cowered under the sofa, ashamed of himself. He couldn't help that he was scared of the red laser that chased him. He crawled farther back until he hit the wall,then put his nose in his paws. Why was Tiny such a bully?

The housefolk kits stopped jabbing the laser under the couch and started letting Tiny and Ruby play with it. Socks rested his head on his paws, watching. Tiny glanced over his shoulder at him, smirking with a look that challenged Socks to come and prove him wrong. Socks flattened his ears and scurried out from the couch and into the kitchen.

"Mama, Mama!" he cried, looking around. When his mother didn't appear, he scrambled into their basket and curled up.

"Socks, did you need me?"

Socks lifted his head, purring at the sight of his mother. Quince was a beautiful golden furred cat, nothing like Socks' black and white pelt. Still, he never doubted for a second that she didn't love him.

"Mommy," he cried, "Tiny was bullying me again! He called me a wimp because I put like the laser!" He buried his nose into her fur and cried.

Quince began gently licking his head. "Don't pay attention to what he says," she comforted him between strokes. "He just feels insecure because he's smaller that you. Don't let him get under your fur."

Socks purred. "Thanks, Mama."

Ruby jumped at the fuzzy toy the housefolk kit was dangling in front of her. She batted it to Socks, giggling as it smashed into his gave her a sinister smile, and swatted it into her face. Ruby laughed as the fuzz landed in her mouth.

"Can I play? Oh, why am I asking? Move!" Tiny barreled past her and seized the fluffy thing in his mouth, pulling it from the housefolk kit's hands and running to the edge of the fenced in lawn.

Ruby looked at Socks, then ran after Tiny. She came up to him, and tried to wrestle it from him.

"Give me that!" Socks growled.

"You're no fun. You don't play right!" Ruby complained, snatching the toy.

Tiny growled. "What would you two know about playing right? You guys never do anything right." At that he stalked away.

Everyone sat in their basket, preparing for bed. Quince licked Tiny's head, the little kit squirming in her grasp.

"Mama, Tiny asked, "do you know about... about the forest?"

"A little bit."

Tiny's ears perked up.

"It didn't scare your father as much as it did me..." Quince continued. "He explored there a couple of times and told me about it.

"It's a dark, shadowy, dangerous place... and the wild forest cats who love there are quick and ferocious. They have to fight every day to survive."

Socks crouched down, then pounced on Ruby, causing her to shriek.

"They face awful monsters, and all kinds of beasts... and only the strongest make it through."

"Will we ever go to the forest, Mama?" Tiny asked.

"No, Tiny," Quince replied gently. "Forest cats have fleas. Your safer here."

Tiny looked at her skeptically.

"I mean it," she said, "This is the place for you. Those savages are a scourge on the name of all good cats." This appeared to be the end of the conversation, and Quince jumped out of the basket.

As Tiny curled up, his mother's words rang through his head._ A scourge on the name of all good cats... scourge..._

The new housefolk were coming. Socks couldn't wait. He and Ruby had been practicing being adorable all day. He really, really wanted to be adopted. It would mean leaving Ruby and Quince, but maybe he could visit. He hoped so.

"I'm going to get you, Ruby!" he laughed as the new housefolk kit walked up to them. He pretended not to notice.

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my furry ginger paws," Ruby teased, leaping at Socks and barreling him on to his back. Socks squeaked a little giggle that made the housefolk it laugh.

Socks spotted Tiny curled up grumpily under the sofa. "I'll be back in a second," he meowed to Ruby, trotting away from her and over to Tiny.

"Hey," he said to his brother, "why don't you come meet the new housefolk with us? We are going to get adopted. That's what Mama says."

"You don't really believe that lie, do you?" Tiny scoffed, getting up and trotting into the kitchen. Socks looked quizzically after him, then shrugged it off.

"He just wants to scare me," he whispered, walking back towards Ruby to play some more.

"We're getting adopted, Socks, we're getting adopted!" Ruby pranced in a circle around her brother, Socks purring with a cat-like grin spread across his face.

"I can't believe it! All three of us going together!" Socks purred. "Wait," he paused, "where is Tiny, anyways?"

"Ditching this place, that's where." Tiny sneered behind Socks an Ruby.

"What do you mean," Ruby asked, confused. "We are going to a nice, new home."

"That's what you think," Tiny hissed. "These housefolk are just going to dump you in the river."

Ruby gasped, and Socks let out a grunt of disbelief.

"I told you, Socks, but you shook me off. I'm sneaking out of the hole in the fence outside. See you never, fleabrains." The three kits heard the door click open. "Here they are now. Have fun in the river." At that, Tiny jumped out the door and escaped into the forest.

Socks and Ruby looked at each other, and squirmed under the sofa.

Bone walked up to the dumpster where Scourge lived. "You have visitors."

"Probably some sick cat with problems," Scourge whispered, and came out. But no, it was his littermates.

"Tiny," they gasped. "We were abandoned. Help us."

"You should have listened to me," Scourge meowed coldly. He jest urged to Brick and Bone. "Kill them."

**I hope you liked it Winxie. It turned out a bit darker than I planned. Merry Christmas, Winx.**

**From, Violet.**


End file.
